Fluid systems commonly include components such as tubing, pumps, reservoirs, heat exchangers, sensors, filters, valves, manifolds, bulkheads, and the like. Such components can be connected together to define a fluid flow path. Some fluid systems are open systems, meaning that the fluid flows through the network once and then exits the network. Other fluid systems are closed systems, meaning that the fluid recirculates within the network of components. Fluids are caused to flow in the fluid system using fluid pressure differentials. In some cases, a pump is used to create a pressure differential that causes the fluid to flow within the fluid system. In some cases, a vacuum source or gravity is used to create a pressure differential that causes the fluid to flow within the fluid system. In some cases, a combination of such techniques is used to create a pressure differential that causes the fluid to flow within the fluid system.
Some fluid system connections are intended to be removable leak-free connections that are also resistant to disconnection when subjected to an axial force. For example, a luer taper is a standardized type of fluid fitting used for making leak-free connections between a male-taper fitting and a mating female part on medical and laboratory instruments. Features of luer taper connectors are defined in the ISO 594 and EN 1707 standards. In general, there are two varieties of luer taper connections: a luer lock fitting and a luer slip fitting. Luer lock fittings are securely joined by means of external threads on the female fitting which screw into internal threads in a sleeve on the male fitting. Luer slip fittings simply conform to luer taper dimensions and are pressed together and held by friction (they have no threads). Luer taper components are manufactured from either metal or plastic and are available from many companies worldwide.